Heartache
by Sparkle duck3
Summary: Heather isn't exactly enjoying her time at Playa de Loser, but at least Alejandro's not there. However, that can quickly change.


Hey so this story is based off of the story 'Almost Lover', written by PurpleKittyFangirl. It's basically a aleheather story in heathers point of view. I don't want to spoil anything so enjoy! :)

* * *

Heartache

It was a a warm summer day in Playa Des Losers, the day the 10th episode of the most craziest show aired on international tv. The ocean waves crashed onto shore, the palm trees swung with the wind. It was a beautiful day. Tonight at 7 eastern standard time she would watch her 'almost lover', win yet another challenge without her. Her heart broke just watching him.

At seven, she lay down alone in her cabin at Playa De Loser, Turing on the tv. As the theme song played she tried not to think about how Alejandro humiliated her on INTERNATIONAL TV! How could he? But Heather did push him off a volcano on an extremely large ice cube.

When the theme song ended, Courtney came on with her complaints about Scott. Heather waited until Alejandro showed up on the screen. He came back from exile and already started plotting to get rid of 'Mike' A.K.A Mal. Heather watched that jerk do 50 push ups. She noticed that he is really strong because she always knew him for his words, not his strengths.

She watched Mal twist his wrist. At first she thought he deserved it but now she feels bad for him. She watched Alejandro almost fall from the licorice rope. She hugged her pillow in fear. Then she watched him get beat up by Svetlana.

She sighed in relief when Alejandro got up. She was really mad but still had feelings for him. She looked into her pillow when the Spanish boy got pummeled by leaches. Then she watched him get up and felt better. She had hope in him. She definitely didn't want him coming back to Playa De Loser.

At elimination, she knew Alejandro could get eliminated because Courtney and Gwen would vote for him, Mal would, and Scott and Zoey would follow along. When she heard Chris say Alejandro was getting flushed she had a heartbreak down. The pain if seeing Alejandro in person tonight creeped into her mind. She was totally fed up with him after what he did to her. I guess she wasn't getting out of her cabin tonight. No way would Heather risk running into him.

The black haired girl waited for Alejandro to get there. She looked out the window and saw him, covered in whatever was in the toilet. No way was she risking to go out there. She sat on her bed thinking about how the morning would go. When she tried to sleep later that night, all she thought of was that jerk with the scarlet red shirt. He drifted into her evil mind and she shook herself awake. Finally she ended up falling asleep around 2 in the morning. She thought maybe she could stay in her cabin until the game is over. But what would she eat. She would have to get out eventually. She rather not think about it so she drifted to sleep.

That morning she woke up, her stomach grumbling like the waves crashing onto the wet crunchy sand. All she wanted to do was lye on the beach for the rest of her life. She thought her life was over. Again her stomach rumbled even louder. She had to go get some food.

She walked around her cabin, to the breakfast cabin. When she walked in, she paused. There he sat drinking orange juice. If she could just grab a muffin-

"Heather?", Alejandro asked, breaking heathers train of thought.

"Uhh hi", the gray eyed girl said. She panicked and ran to the beach. She happened to snag a muffin at that time. She surprised herself. She never was really a run-away kind of person. She always had a comment for everything but this time she ran away. She knew she couldn't run away from him forever. She  
Had to talk to him sometime. The next time she would talk to him, she wouldn't run away. Or at Least she would try not to.

She sat there on the beach, calming down. She never thought this would ever happen to her. She wished that she never showed up to TD. She wished this whole thing never even happened. But she can't wish her problems away. She had to do something about it. But for now she lye there sinking her pale toes into the paler sand.

Heather fell asleep on the sand. She got hungry and ran to go get some food. Alejandro wasn't there so she went into the cabin to get food. Then she felt someone behind her. Alejandro.  
"Heather we need to talk. Meet me at the beach at 4", his smooth words said.  
"Mine but this better be good", she turned around and headed out the cabin.  
At 4 she met Alejandro at the beach.

"Ok I know you mad but let me explain-"  
"Explain what? That your a jerk-"  
"Heather listen to me. I'm sorry I never should have done that".  
"Whatever. Sorry isn't enough this time. If I could go back to the day I pushed you off the volcano and change my mind, I would. But I can't and you can't either", Heather started to walk away but Alejandro grabbed her hand.  
"Wait!".  
Heather wished so many things right now. She wished that she could go back to that day and change her mind. But most importantly, she wished that she never was mean to anyone.  
"I'm sorry Heather. I made a really jerky move and-".  
"No. Don't be sorry. I'm sorry. I wish that I never pushed you off that volcano. I wish that I never voted for you. But most of all, I wish I was nice to you. Because I was, I would still have you. Now I don't have you or the money. This game was a total waste and I can't believe I ever signed up".  
"Here I want you to have this", Alejandro reached into his pocket and pit a rock In heathers hand.  
"A rock?" The confused girl said.  
"Not just any rock. When I slid down the volcano, a rock hit my head. I looked backwards and I saw a mountain full of lava. If I never got hot with this rock I would have died".

You think that this is that part where Heather thanks him but no.  
Heather hugged him. She jumped into him.  
Then she started to cry.  
"I never wanted to be mean", she cried". "Do you think it's easy being the one that everyone hates? I had no friends. In season 2 I had no hair! Then the next season I met you. You made my life interesting. I made friends with Cody but more importantly, I made friends with you. Then I betrayed you and I'm sorry. I have had a rough time."

"It's good Heather, let it out", Alejandro patted Heather.  
"Thanks for listening", Heather walked away but Alejandro caught her hand again. He walked back up to her and kissed her.  
"I will never ever ever let you go again".  
"I will never either".  
This time they walked together.  
Alejandro walked Heather home and said goodnight. Then Heather ran to her bed. She was so happy to get everything out. Now she would be dreaming about Alejandro and herself together. Now they wouldn't let the game get in the way if their relationship. Heather slept happily for the first time in a really long time.

-EPILOGUE-  
The next few weeks were easy for them. They spent the time together. Making memories. The are truly made for each other. One day they went to the beach and others they went to the near by lake.

But time went too fast. The day they had to part there separate ways to go home and they may never see each other again. They spent the night on the beach together. In the morning it was time to go.

"I don't want to leave you", Heather cried.  
"I don't want to leave you either but we have to go".  
"Maybe someday we could meet up".  
"Yeah".  
"I'm gonna miss you".  
"I'm going to miss you too".  
"Please text me and call me to let me know your ok".  
"You do the same".  
They hugged goodbye and parted their separate ways on the boats.

* * *

Ok that was sad. Even I was crying. I'm going to write another one based on top of this one. So thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


End file.
